Talk:Ultimate Equipment
Does it mean you can't get more than 4 ultimate equipment!? Then what's the point if you have 4 ultimates on classes that you hate!? ah, well. then you can only endure the pain. it's a real waste if the ult items got wasted on classes that you never use >.< DemonicDemonOfDestiny 14:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC)DemonicDemonOfDestinyDemonicDemonOfDestiny 14:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Some strange linkings So...I've just thought of some strange links between Ultimate Equipments and Wikia. Ultimate Equipments has green name, and is the highest ranking equipments. Bureaucrats also have the highest place (just below Wikia Staff) and their name in links are green (e.g Rah, Mazanaka, etc.). Obvious enough? --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I really don't mind which ultimate equipment I get (I like all Uberhero classes) But I do hope that I don't get the crossbow I don't really like yumi but I hope that out of all the ultimate equipment I WILL NOT get a crossbow. But even if I do I still use it none the less, since as you keep using a class you grow to like it eventually... 97Aadil (talk) 20:52, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Outdated Information This page contains alot of outdated information.. Specifically, the statement that the ultimate weapons scale with your level. Which is false. I've proven it myself (much to my dismay) using Apabao. Tested it on a level 35 UH Pyoko and a level 19 Normal Pyoko. It didn't scale and remained the same depending on what patapon is using it. To conclude, Ultimate Equipment stats are fixed. Ghostglitch11 (talk) 13:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to add what you know! 03:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ... I never knew these even existed, I saw a Tondenga with the axe but at the time I thought it was some sort of hack or something, i'll definately be gunning for these now. If I can guess right, i'll be able to get probably 6 of them if I play the game for 3 hours per night every night for the next two years... better get started. Phendranaguardian (talk) 01:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Random observation So gentlemen, I did a little analysis on our ultimate chance and have found an odd finding... Now I don't know if this is a coincidence but it seems many people ( even me ) obtained our first ultimate after opening about 600 - 700 chest, while gaining 2 - 4 high tier enchanted peices of equipment. It also appears hours played does not affect the chance. (I have less than 800 hours on tank vs ~2000 on Napalm) My findings for my save: Tank. Sl Stagger + 17 Me Critical Chariot. + 15 Ultimate Shoulders (I know right, this is the reason I retired.) opened about 645 purples. -------------------------------------------------- Findings for my save: Napalm (1st one, save corrupted due to dropping of PSP while saving.) De Ice Howitzer + 16 G Stagger long bow + 17 Me Ice Helmet. + 17 Ultimate Tate sword. (Same one as DF) about 679 purples. ----------------------------------------------- This is just me, but I've looked around at other people too, especially on the gamefaq forum. They had similar results. A few high tier enchants and an ultimate about 600 something chest in. Maybe as we open more purples, the chance for an ultimate increases? (which could explain why they make the next one half that chance), Maybe they are set? I have no idea, but it seems way too coincidental that we find these ultimates these ways. You got any thoughts? (Napalm165 (talk) 12:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC))